El verdadero rostro del mal
by mirmo07
Summary: Crossover de saint seiya, sakura card captor y sailor moon, una batalla que no pueden ganar solas, la peor lucha esta por comenzar
1. Chapter 1

_**El verdadero rostro del mal**_

_**By. Mirmo-sam**_

_**Hola a todos!!! Bueno es hora de empezar con una idea nueva que se me ha ocurrido recientemente…Está historia es un crossover de los siguientes anime: sailor moon, Sakura Card Captor y Saint Seiya. La historia nos cuenta como es el verdadero rostro del mal y como se debe vencer…más aún cuando este rostro es más que conocido por todos…**_

_**Ahora antes de empezar las debidas aclaraciones del caso: la historia obviamente no tiene nada que ver con la trama de estos dos maravillosos anime, en segundo lugar los personajes ya están un poco mayores y sin más por el momento solo me queda decir que los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen ya que lastimosamente son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores…**_

_**Introducción **_

El tiempo pasa eso es algo inevitable…no importa cuanto me esfuerce por pensar que las cosas siempre cambian para bien, en el fondo de mi corazón sé que eso no es necesariamente cierto…las chicas han logrado poco a poco acercarse a sus objetivos…Mina ha logrado entrar a la industria del modelaje, actualmente es una de las mas cotizadas del momento y no los culpo por que ella es realmente muy bonita… Amy por su parte se ha convertido en una gran aprendiz de médico, su propia madre le esta enseñando todo lo necesario y sé que en poco tiempo logrará su meta de ser una de las mejores médicos del país… Rei se ha convertido en una gran empresaria, trabaja actualmente en el mundo de las telecomunicaciones y poco a poco a conseguido crear una gran fortuna…Lita ha entrado en las olimpiadas de karate…sí, ya sé que ella siempre dijo que esas cosas no le interesaban pero ya ven uno no puede huir de lo que realmente es bueno…todas han logrado poco triunfar en la vida y conseguir sus sueños…todas menos yo…yo sigo aquí…sola, Darien ha viajado para terminar su carrera…después de lo sucedido con Galaxia se había atrasado mucho pero dentro de poco terminará…yo solo tengo que esperar…después de todo yo conozco mi destino…yo seré la reina de Tokio de cristal…la reina del nuevo mundo…y eso debería hacerme sentir feliz…(NA. Sí, ya sé que lo saben…pero por aquello de las dudas esta parte la narro Serena Tsukino…)

Desde la batalla en la que logré convertir las cartas Clow a cartas sakura y fortalecer mi magia gracias a la ayuda de Eriol todo ha sido muy tranquilo, trabajo medio tiempo en una soda para ayudarme con mis estudios y sé que algún día lograré mi sueño…cualquiera que este sea…Tomoyo se ha convertido en una gran mujer de negocios, ella trabaja junto a su madre y ha resultado verdaderamente buena en todo lo que hace…ella es genial! Mi hermano se convirtió en médico… no me pregunten por que por que no tengo ni la menor idea…(NA. Touya se convirtió en médico por que a mi gusta esa idea…D) y Tuyito recientemente ha sido trasladado como practicante al mismo hospital que mi hermano…sí, es lógico que estén juntos… Lee ha regresado a Hong Kong por asuntos familiares y solo nos hablamos por teléfono…pero esta bien yo sé que todos están trabajando duro por sus sueños y que yo no…yo no puedo ser egoísta y molestarme por que me han dejado un poco sola…

La batalla contra Hades dejó un gran vacío en mi corazón…logré entender que es muy injusto que todas las personas salgan lastimadas por mi causa…después de llegar a un acuerdo con los dioses y que estos revivieran a mis amados caballeros decidí firmemente que ellos debían vivir una vida lo más normal posible…es por eso que me mudado a la mansión Kido y me estoy dedica dando a los negocios de mi abuelo…lo menos posible al trabajo de Athena, he ordenado que cada uno de mis caballeros dorados regresen al lugar donde entrenaron para fortalecerse…al menos eso les he dicho…la verdad es que quiero darles la oportunidad de vivir fuera del santuario… sin embargo, tengo que admitir que sin ellos yo me siento…me siento…vacía…

Mientras estas tres mujeres piensan en su vida…dos personas muy peculiares y muy importantes para sus vidas las observan a través de un espejo…sus rostros se muestran complacidos ante la idea de que sus planes pronto serán un éxito…

¿?: viste… Alkore…te dije que todo era cuestión de tiempo…saber manejar los hilos del destino es algo muy delicado que no cualquiera puede hacer…es necesario tener paciencia pero más que nada es necesario poder ver más allá de las apariencias, poder ver aquello que ocultamos frente a los demás…y es gracias a ello que mi hora ha llegado…

Alkore: estás seguro, que esas chicas son las indicadas…Kailos? Si mal no recuerdo, para que todo funcione se necesitan cumplir con varios requistos…si uno solo falta todo se vendrá abajo…

Kailos: muestra una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro… claro que estoy seguro…las he estado observando desde que eran pequeñas…esperando…una de ellas…(señala en el espejo e imágenes de Serena comienzan a aparecer en él…) tiene un corazón soñador…ama a los demás más que así misma…sus alas son los sueños esa es su fuerza…pero ellos no tomaron en cuenta que la fuerza de los sueños es el futuro incierto, ese deseo de luchar para conseguir un mañana mejor es lo que te hace soñar y a ella le han quitado eso, sin saber…

Alkore: a qué te refieres? Esa chica tiene una gran fuerza en su corazón…una fuerza que no se puede controlar…

Kailor: aún observando escenas de las batallas de sailor moon y sus diferentes transformaciones…lo sé…es por ello que sé que ella es la indicada…es el amor…eso representa…pero obsérvala bien, Alkore, ella sabe cual es su futuro y con ello le cortaron las alas para soñar…ni siquiera puede soñar con…una sonrisa burlona se forma en su rostro…ni siquiera puede soñar con eso que las niñas humanas llaman "su príncipe azul" por que ella ya sabe quién es…y eso es lo que espere por tanto tiempo…

Alkore: entiendo…por querer salvar su futuro, viniendo al pasado, sus propia familia va a causar la destrucción de la humanidad…

Kailor: de la humanidad que conocemos…si..

Alkore: y las otras? También estas seguro de ellas?

Kailor: por supuesto! Ella…(las imágenes en el espejo cambian, cuando Kailor lo vuelve a señalar, ahora muestra imágenes de Sakura Kinomoto)…ella tiene un corazón lleno de esperanza…un corazón al que no le importa sacrificarse por los demás, siempre y cuando sepa que con ello podrá contribuir a la creación de un mundo mejor…otra sonrisa se forma en su rostro…claro que colaborara en la construcción de un mundo diferente….

Alkore: y su alma…acaso ha cambiado?

Kailor: claro! Acaso no lo ves…el peor enemigo de la esperanza es la soledad…ese sentimiento de que no importa lo que hagas, poco a poco vas a dejar de formar parte de la vida de tus seres queridos…la han dejado sola, cada día se siente menos importante para los demás y eso es lo que yo necesito…

Alkore: así que debo suponer que la última de ellos señala la valentía?

Kailor: así es…una diosa reencarnada en un cuerpo humano, que como tal puede sentir un infinito miedo, pero por su posición, por sus seres queridos y por toda la humanidad, es capaz de enfrentarla…observa Alkore, todo lo que ha superado…(el espejo empieza a mostrar imágenes de todas las batallas del santuario)…ha vencido, por sobre la traición de sus mismos caballeros, ha vencido al dios del mar, a la fría maldad y a la muerte…

Alkore: ya veo…pero si es tan valiente? Cómo sirve para nuestros propósitos?

Kailor: por qué por primera vez le teme a algo más que a nada…le teme al dolor de causar la muerte de todos sus caballeros…no puede soportar la idea de robarle la vida a sus amigos…por eso esta sola…por eso huye de lo que es…y al escapar se acerca más a mi…

Alkore: cual es el siguiente paso?

Kailor: observar un poco más…cuando los tres picos de la pirámide se unan…ese es mi momento…jajaja (risa malévola)

Bueno, así acaba la introducción de esta historia, como ven las vidas de nuestras protagonistas np han acabado en un "vivieron felices por siempre" sino que una aventura se acerca…Alkore y Kailos son de mi invención y son los causantes del próximo desastre…Bueno, espero sus comentarios y sugerencias!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1. El encuentro

Un nuevo día empieza, el solo parece no estar de humor para salir por que no se ve por ningún lado, una fría brisa lo cubre todo y probablemente en cualquier momento la lluvia haga su aparición estelar… a pesar de ello una chica rubia se encuentra sentada en el parque…unas lágrimas recorren su rostro…una carta arrugada en sus manos…una noticia que ha destrozado su corazón y ha causado que el día no parezca tan malo comparado con la tormenta de su corazón…. Unos momentos antes…las palabras que leía le habían hecho causar ese llanto…

El parque central…unos minutos antes…

Al fin carta de Darien!!! No puedo esperar a leerla…la última vez me dijo que pronto me avisaría sobre su regreso…no puedo esperar a llegar a casa…creo que mejor la leeré de una vez…la joven rubia se sentó inocentemente, en una fría y solitaria banca del parque a leer la carta que la había echo sonreír sin saber el contenido de la misma…

"Serena…lamento no haber escrito antes…pero he estado como loco terminando al fin me tesis…lo he conseguido!! He de comentarte que todo el esfuerzo ha valido la pena, he obtenido un sobresaliente!!! El más rudo de mis profesores me ha dicho que lo he dejado sorprendido con mi investigación y lo más importante de todo me ha ofrecido hacer una plantía de un año en el hospital central de Boston!!!! Estará con los mejores médicos de mi área y me pagarán muy bien!!! Sé que debes estar sonriendo por mi felicidad al leer esto…sé que eres muy buena y entiendes lo que esta oportunidad significa para mi…un beso, Darien"

Mientras la rubia no dejaba de llorar de solo pensar que a su novio no le había importado en lo más mínimo preguntarle que le parecía todo esto…tan poco le importaba a Darien? " NO, SERENA, DARIEN SABE QUE AL FINAL ESTARAN JUNTOS ASI QUE ES OBVIO QUE SE PREOCUPE POR OTRAS COSAS…" si, sin duda eso le diría, Rei, pero entonces por qué no podía dejar de llorar? Otra chica había recibido una mala noticia, minutos antes…

Casa de los Kinomoto…minutos antes…

"Hola, Saoran, decía una castaña al teléfono, que bueno que hayas llamado!!! Como estas?

Sakura, te he llamado para decirte que probablemente, tarde unos meses más en poder regresar a Tomoeda…los negocios de mi familia no pueden esperar…sé que lo entiendes…tengo que irme…cuídate mucho, un beso…"

La castaña no podía entender lo que acaba de escuchar…los negocios de la familia no pueden esperar, había dicho, pero ella sí podía…ni siquiera…ni siquiera le había preguntado que le parecía todo aquello….Sakura, no supo por que, solo pudo salir corriendo de su casa…sin percatarse que llegó al parque…solo quería no sentirse sola…ni siquiera Tomoyo estaba para hablar…nadie…sola…

En una limusina a la misma, hora una elegante chica de cabello lila, observaba las personas pasar mientras un gran embotellamiento los dejaba sin movimiento…al sonar el teléfono de la limosina, la chica escuchó la voz conocida de alguien muy importante en su vida…

"Saori-sam, Miho y yo queremos agradecerte por todo lo que enviaste al orfanato!!! Estoy aún en la búsqueda de Seika y pronto la encontraré…no sé cuanto tiempo me tomará pero no importa que este fuera del santuario, después de todo tu misma dijiste que podías estar fuera el tiempo que quisiéramos…bueno, nos vemos, arigato, saori-sam"

Seiya…. No podía impedir que se marchará…no, debía alegrarse…era mejor que estuviesen lejos…todos sus amados caballeros…

Saori: Tatsumi, me bajo aquí…quiero caminar…

Tatsumi: pero…señorita…

Saori: no me sigas…

La joven Kido, siguió caminando hasta llegar al parque…se sentó en una banca…pensaba en lo sola que se sentía, pensaba en que no podía decirle a nadie que tenía miedo …en eso notó que junto a ella estaba una chica rubia llorando…se veía tan triste…

Saori: Hola! Te sientes bien? Te puedo ayudar en algo?

Saori, le dedicó una sonrisa a la rubia…después de todo era la diosa de la sabiduría, quizá podía ayudar en algo…

Serena: hola! No, gracias…dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas…no, es nada…dijo mientras arrugaba la carta en su mano…

Saori: segura? Ahm…por cierto, mi nombre es Saori, Kido Saori!!!

Serana: si, estoy segura, gracias…dijo mientras observaba a la chica…"qué linda es pensó…" yo soy Serena, Tsukino Serena, mucho gusto!!!

Saori: puedo preguntar por qué lloras?

Serena la observó…por qué le preguntaba eso…por qué le quería contar….era tanta su necesidad de hablar con alguien que no le importaba contarle a una desconocida sus problemas…

Serena: nada, recibí noticias de que alguien que esperaba tardará más de lo planeado en regresar…

Saori: entiendo…no es agradable estar sola…

Mientras ellas dos hablaban muy tranquilamente….una sombra se aparecía en el parque…

Sombra: así que el señor Kailor quiere que las ataque sin lastimarlas…bueno, eso es aburrido, pero órdenes son órdenes…clones de sombras…ataquen!!!!

En ese momento muchas sombras se formaron alrededor de Saori y Serena que por estar hablando no se habían percatado de ello….las sombras se lanzaron al ataque y hubiesen lastimado a las chicas de no ser por que a lo lejos se escucho un "escudo, ve!"…acto seguido un escudo se formó frente a las chicas…

Sakura: están bien?

Saori: oeh:? Qué paso? Quién eres?

Sakura: ni nombre es Sakura, Kinomoto Sakura…

Serena: qué son esas cosas?

Saori: no lo sé…nunca habia visto algo como eso….

Sakura: pues allí vienen de nuevo!

En ese momento más de una sombra atacaron y fue entonces cuando Serena decidió que debía ayudar, que más daba si mostraba lo que era capaz…esa chica le había salvado la vida después de todo…

Serena: cristal de plata, transformación!!! Cuando Serena se transformó lanzó su ataque y detuvo a unas sombras…están bien?

Sakura, Saori: si…pero allí vienen más…

Sombra: aun oculta en el parque…van dos, falta una!

Serena y Sakura peleaban con las sombras…Serena con su báculo, Sakura utilizando la carta espada…pero iban a ser lastimadas…en ese momento Saori se coloco frente a ellas y estiro sus brazos…su como energía empezó a brillar y la luz que cubrió todo hizo desaparecer a las sombras….

Sombra: misión cumplida, Kailos…

Serena: están bien?

Sakura: si, qué fue eso?

Saori: no sé…por cierto ustedes son sorprendentes!!!

Sakura: ah, bueno, yo soy una carta card captor…quiero decir una aprendiz de hechicera…

Serena: oau!!! Pues yo soy sailor moon…

Saori: grandiozo…ehhh….pues yo soy la reencarnación de la diosa Athena…

Serena y Sakura: queeeee?!!

Saori: UU ehhh, pues si…qué les parece si vamos a mi casa y platicamos?

Las tres chicas se fueron a la mansión Kido sin sospechar que su destino estaba cambiando…

Bueno, aquí acaba este capi…qué tal???


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 2. La conciencia…

Las tres chicas se fueron a la mansión Kido y allí platicaron sobre sus vidas…cualquiera que las hubiese visto podría haber pensado que se conocían desde hace tiempo…nadie hubiese podido descubrir que tan solo hacia unas horas ninguna sabía de la existencia de las demás…

Serena: vaya!!! Está casa es enorme!!!! Debes tener mushisisismo dinero!!!

Sakura: si!!! Esta casa es más grande que la de Tomoyo!!!

Saori: arigato!!! Pues esta casa me la dejo mi abuelito…una vez se quemo gran parte de la casa pero la reconstruimos y quedo a la perfección…

Serena: bueno y cuéntanos de ti: la forma en la que esa luz salió de ti fue sorprendente!!!

Saori: O///O ehmmm…bueno eso es mi cosmo energía…y bueno como les puedo explicar….ahhh ya sé!!! Todo lo que ustedes conocen sobre mitología griega…es real!!!

Serena: la fonología griega?! Y eso que es….

Sakura: ­­, no, Serena ella dijo mitología griega …eso es de los dioses y todo eso , verdad:

Saori: si! Y bueno yo soy la diosa guardiana de la tierra y tengo 88 caballeros que me ayudan a protegerla…

Serena: ahhhh ya entendí!! Y tienes 88 hombres que te obedecen en todo?! Que envidia…

Sakura: uhhh …creo que estamos escuchando conversaciones diferentes…

Saori: UU…no del todo ellos si me obedecen en todo!!!

Sakura: de veras?!

Saori: si…aunque ellos han sufrido mucho por mi causa…y por eso…por eso…yo les he dado vacaciones…

Serena: ahhh pues espero conocerlos algún día…

Sakura: si!!! Deben ser muy fuertes si su trabajo es protegerte…

Saori: si, lo son…aunque tal vez ya hayan visto a algunos de ellos…

Serena: como…yo no recuerdo a alguien así…

Saori: hace unos años organiza un combate que se llama la guerra galáctica y el premio era una armadura…fue muy popular…y…

Serena: siiii ya recuerdo!!!!!! Había un chico de cabello largo hermoso!!!! Como se llamaba….lagartija…no…cocodrilo….no, creo que no…iguana…no…ayy no me acuerdo….

Saori: no será dragón?!

Serena: siii…lendo…lendo….son ellos, verdad?

Saori: T-T…si, ellos mismos…

Sakura: pues yo no he oído de ellos perdón…

Saori: no te preocupes luego te presento a alguno que venga por acá…

**NA. Bueno, antes de continuar con el fic quiero decir que aunque intento que el fic sea lo más serio posible a veces no lo puedo evitar y tengo que hacer que algún personaje diga tonterías y de estas tres me pareció que la mas idónea era Serana…además me gusto la idea de que le gustara alguien totalmente opuesto a Darien y pensé en Chiryu que es el personaje de Saint sella favorito de mi querida amiga pucca-chan…bueno, sigamos!**

Mientras ellas hablaban de sus vidas…alguien las observaba muy atentamente…

Amarilis: de veras una de ellas será la elegida para gobernar el nuevo mundo junto a Kailos?

Alkore: eso dijo él…y ya sabes que Kailos nunca falla en sus predicciones…

Amarilis: y cual crees que sea? La diosa? La hichecera? O la guerrera?

Alkore: no lo sé…por si mismas ninguna de ellas cumple con los requisitos necesarios para soportar el poder que nuestro nuevo mundo encierra…

Amarilis: para ti debe ser difícil, verdad?

Alkore: no, ya me acostumbre a la idea…pero en realidad esto era mentira…Alkore amaba a Kailos más que su propia vida pero sabía que este nunca se interesaría por ella…al menos no como ella deseaba…

Amarilis: bueno, me voy…Kailos me pidió que hiciera algo por él…

Alkore: vas a usar tu habilidad?

Amarilis: si…n.n Kailos me pedió que hiciera tres visitas más…nos vemos! Acto seguido desapareció en una ráfaga de viento…

Alkore: me preguntó a quienes habrá escogido Kailos?...

India…

Un joven de larga y dorada cabellera se encontraba meditando dentro de un templo hindú…sus ojos permanecen cerrados, mientras su mente se preparaba para lo que le espera…su cabellera se mueve al ritmo del extraño y furtivo viento…

Amarilis: eres el caballero dorado de virgo, verdad?

Shaka: si haz venido hasta aquí no creo que una respuesta sea necesaria…

Amarilis con una sonrisa en su rostro se acerca al caballero dorado que aún permanece con sus ojos cerrados y su posición de meditar…

Amarilis: eres más lindo en verdad que es una imagen en el espejo…

Shaka: espejo…?!

Amarilis: lamento mucho lo que voy a hacerte…pero órdenes son órdenes…

Shaka: no siento maldad en tu alma…qué te empuja a actuar entonces?

Amarilis: solamente el deseo de ver mi mundo renacer…y para eso algunas cosas deben cambiar…

Shaka se pone finalmente de pie, lleva su traje de meditación…sus ojos permanecen cerrados…

Shaka: no te será tan fácil…

Amarilis: querido y hermoso Shaka…desde el momento que llegué aquí ya había hecho la mitad de mi trabajo, este tiempo ha sido solo para tener un recuerdo de tu linda voz…

Shaka: que?! Quién eres…

Amarilis: yo no soy como los enemigos que haz enfrentado hasta ahora…mi poder es diferente…mi poder cambia siempre según la persona a la cual me enfrente…en otras palabras soy tan fuerte como tu…y gracias a eso te puedo dominar con facilidad…yo soy la conciencia!

Shaka: q.qué haz dicho?!

Amarilis: todos en mi mundo representamos un sentimiento…yo soy la conciencia…y como tal…puedo hacer que las personas hagan lo que yo quiera…yo debo hacer que tu hagas algo en especial…

Shaka: …

Amarilis: para que veas que me agradas lindo Shaka, te voy a dejar escoger…quieres una rubia, una castaña o una chica de pelo lila…

Shaka: de qué hablas…

Amarilis se acercó mas a Shaka… ya veo…así que esa niña de tu infancia tenía el pelo de ese color…muy bien! Unos segundos después una luz y luego una enorme oscuridad cubrió el templo en el cual se encontraban…luego todo regreso a la normalidad….Amarilis no estaba ya…Shaka yacía en el suelo…su conciencia…se había marchado…un paso más estaba dado…

**NA. Hola de nuevo…otro comentario…Shaka es mi caballero favorito así que tenia que hacerlo salir en este fic y como ven Amarilis lo va a juntar con una de nuestras protagonistas…solo que todavía no les voy a decir con cual…si ya sé soy muy mala…pero se aguantan! La cosa es que también les dejo la duda de por que Kailos le ordena a Amarilis que haga esto…bueno y ahora que sembré la duda continuemos…**

Mientras todo esto sucedía…en otra parte del planeta un fuerte viento comenzaba a soplar…el gran juego por el dominio del mundo había comenzado y las partes involucradas no estaban enteradas de nada…

Después de pasar horas conversando, las chicas habían llegado a un acuerdo: se volverían a reunir al día siguiente en la mansión Kido para que Sakura hiciera una demostración de magia…así Sakura y Serena se marcharon juntas…

Serena: uy!! Ya quiero que sea mañana!!! Va a ser genial ver tu magia…

Sakura: ahhh, si…bueno, no es la gran cosa… Sakura estaba muy feliz al menos ya no se sentía tan sola…

Serena: bueno, yo me voy por aquí, nos vemos luego, SAkura-chan!!!

Sakura: hai! Hasta mañana Serena-cham!!!

Y así cada una se fue a su casa a esperar el siguiente día…

**Bueno y asi termina este segundo capi que espero les haya gustado…uhhh y pues como me preguntaron que debia describir a los personajes pues lo hago rapidin:**

**Serena Tsukino: sailor moon, tiene en este momento 17 años, esta en la universidad estudiando para veterinaria, me gusto eso por que a Serena le gustan los animales…tiene el cabello muy rubia y siempre muy largo…en este momento usa dos coletas pero sin los típicos bombones que suaba antes…por qué? Bueno, eso le recuerda a cierto cantante y por eso se cambió el peinado…**

**Sakura Kinomoto: tiene 16 años, esta en el colegio, así que se esfuerza mucho…se dejo crecer más el cabello que lleva siempre en una media cola, quiere ser modelo como su madre**

**Saori Kido: presidenta de industrias Kido, reencarnación de la diosa Athena, diosa de la sabiduría, tiene 18 años, lleva siempre el cabello de color lila, del mismo color y suelto, como siempre**

**Kailos: no se sabe bien que edad tiene pero aparenta tener 19 años, tiene el cabello rubio, corto, ojos azules, se parece mucho a de Mew Mew Power, tiene un gran espejo por medio del cual puede ver todo lo que pasa en cualquier parte del universo…no sabemos hasta ahora que quiere, solo que pretender hacer que su mundo renazca…**

**Alkore: tiene el cabello negro, largo, ella se parece mucho a Alcyone de las guerreas mágicas, esta enamorada de Kailos, es su mano derecha…no sabemos que poder tiene aún…**

**Shaka: caballero dorado de virgo, rubio de ojos azules, el caballero más cercano a un dios, se dedica a meditar y es de nacionalidad india…aunque es el más poderoso en este fic, Amarilis logra fácilmente usar su poder sobre él para que yopueda contar bien mi historia, así que sobre este punto no acepto reclamos…**

**Amarilis: tiene el cabello café, se parece a Lila del club winx, se representa a si misma a través del viento, tiene el poder de hacer que los demás hagan lo que ella diga, se hace llamar así misma la conciencia…**

**Bueno, esos son los personajes que tenemos hasta el momento pero obvio que tendremos más así que espero comentarios y sugerencias!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 3. Sueño en las montañas

hola! pues aquí les dejo el tercer capítulo de está historia, no sin antes agradcer los comentarios que me hacen muy feliz!!!! n.n

Después de reallizar sus tareas Serena y Sakura llegaron a la mansión Kido, tal y como habían acordado...Kero había acompañado a la castaña pues estaba más quesorprendido cuando Sakura le había contado sobre las nuevas personas que había conocido...

Saori: Hola, Serena, Hola, Sakura!

Serena: Hola! Saori-chan!!!

Sakura: hola! quiero presentarales a Kero, él es el guardían de las cartas que les conté el otro día...

Serena y Sakura pusieron una cara que nos les puedo describir al ver salir de la maleta un pequeño osito de felpa que hablaba...

Serena: él...es el guardían...?!!!! qué lindo!!!

Kero: yo no soy un osito, niña! Sakura puedo mostrarles mi verdadera apariencia para que queden sorprendidas? puedo, puedo puedo?

Sakura: eh...oues creo que si...

Acto seguido unas enormes alas cubrieron al osito, quiero decir a Kero y una enorme fiera alada apareció...

Kerberos: que tal? (NA. cuando me refiera al osito, pondré Kero y cuando este este transformado Kerberos, ok?)

Saori, Serena: vaya!!! eres sorprendente...

Kerberos: ah verdad...

Saori: bueno, Sakura nos vas a mostrar tu magia y tu historia? yo ya les conté la mía...

Sakura: si...Sakura empezó a contar todo sobre las cartas, con pequeñas interrupciones de Kero y luego mostró sus cartas...las otras chicas estaban sorprendidas...

Mientras en las montañas de yamir...

un hermoso santo dorado de cabellera lila trabajaba en unas armaduras que debían ser reparadas...de repente sintió un gran viento correr...un extraño viento...un viento que presagiaba una nueva batalla...

Amarilis: eres Mu, el caballero de Aries?

Mu: asi es...y tu eres?

Amarilis: mi nombre es Amarilis, vengo de visitar a tu amigo, el caballero de virgo...

Mu: a Shaka? qué haz hecho?

Amarilis: sólo cumplir órdenes...aunque no lo he lastimado si es lo qu epreguntas...y ahora es tu turno...

en ese momento, Amarilis se acerca confiadamente a Mu, tal y como lo hiciese con Shaka...el caballero de Aries se colocó en posición de pelea...

Amarilis: no sirve de nada...soy tan fuerte como tu...pero veo que con tigo no será tan fácil...como con Shaka...

Mu: de qué habla esta mujer? no puede ser que haya vencido a Shaka tan facilmente...a menos que Shaka quisiese que fuera así...

Amarilis: cadenas de viento...

de las manos de Amarilis, salieron unas cadenas hechas del mismo viento que ella representa, cadenas que atraparon a Mu...

Amarilis: estas cadenas nos e rompen, excepto que yo te libere...y lo haré una vez que cumpla mi misión...

Mu no se podía mover...cuando Amarilis se iba a acercar mas...de la nadasalió Kiki y golpeó a la chica, la cual perdió concentración y soltó las cadenas que aprisionaban a Mu, este rapidamente lanzó un ataque a la mujer...uno que no la matara...necesitaba respuestas...

Amarilis: rayos!!! auch!! el golpe de Mu la habia afectado mucho...no podía moverse...demonios!!!

Mu se acercaba a ella...

Mu: dime quién eres?

En ese momento justo en medio de Amarilis y Mu apareció otra chica...esta tenía el cabello azul, largo, en ondas, una mirada fría...

?: así que Kailos tenía razón, como siempre, al pedirme que viniese a YAmir a encargarme de él...dijo mirando despectivamente a Mu...

Amarilis: Yuna...dices que Kailos te envió...

Yuna: así es...vete de aquí...le debes una explicacción por tu debillidad...

en ese momento, Amarilis, desapareció...

Yuna: yo sere tu oponente y a mi no vencerás...

Mu: que quieres?

Yuna: tu misión será llevarla al sueño eterno...

Mu: de quién hablas?

Yuna alzó sus manos, dió dos vueltas en circulo y de sus manos salió un polvo, parecido al polvo de hadas, pero de color negro, el cual lo cubrió todo...cuando el lugar se despejo, el cabellero de Aries y Kiki estaban profundamente dormidos...Yuna se acerco al santo, le dió la vuelta y le susurro al oído

Yuna: usa la fuerza de tu alma para traer luz a su vida y asi llevarla a nosotros, dulce caballero de Aries...

unos minutos después desapareció...

Amarilis: perdón, señor Kailos...yo me distraje y...

Kailos: aún mirando el espejo...no te preocupes sabía que no lo lograrias...soloq ueria confirmarlo...

Amarilis: entonces Yuna, lo hará con Mu y con...S...

Kailos la interrumpió...no, Yuna, ya cumplió con su misión, el último de la triada debe ser conquistado por alguién diferente...Soray será la encargada...

Amarilis: So-soray!!!! pero ella...

Kailos: ella me obedece siempre...

Mientras todo esto sucedía las chicas habian acoradado quedarse a dormir an casa deSaori, asi que se estaban preparando...Saori tenia tanta ropa que se probaban de todo...sus pensamientos eran muy diferentes ahora...

Qué bueno es no estar sola...aunque son amigas nuevas y siempre valoraré a mis compañeras sailors, soy muy feliz de haber conocido a Saori y a Sakura, nunca permitiré que nada laslastime...

jajaja pensaba mientras se veía al espejo, qué tonta fui al pensar que debia quedarme sola, no, solo debia encontrar nuevas amigas, personas especiales como yo, no necesito a mis caballeros, ahora no estoy sola

Shaoran, no te preocupes me siento muy feliz de tener nuevas amigas, son especiales y maravillosas, las quiero mucho y nunca permitire que las lastimen...

Bueno aquí acabo el capi, diganme que les parece honestamente antes de seguir, vale?


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 4. Estrellas…**

La noche estaba realmente silenciosa, las estrellas brillaban intensamente, cada una de ellas con un brillo propio, cada una de ellas testigos de lo que sucedía en el mundo...

_Las estrellas...siempre han significado para los humanos la esperanza de un sueño que se ha de cumplir...por ello muchos al mirarlas les piden que concedan su deseo...si esos seres inferiores supieran que no me gusta escucharles!!_

Estos pensamientos eran los que rondaban en la mente de un joven recostado a una ventana, con la mirada perdida...

-de nuevo pensado en las estrellas...eso es patético, Kailos...

-ah, Soray, contestó el joven sin apartar la vista del cielo...quiero que hagas algo por mi

-dime...

-dos de mis tres guardianes de las sombras ya están bajo mi poder, aún necesito de uno más...

-quieres que yo lo convierta?

-si, pero debes tener cuidado con él...es uno de los más fieles a su diosa y no quiero que nada salga mal

-ay, Kailos, no le irás a tener miedo a unos simples humanos como ellos?

una sonrisa se forma en el rostro del rubio...

-Soray, eres una de las mas hábiles guerreras de nuestro mundo, el hecho de que representes los deseos te hace especial, pero déjame decirte algo, si subestimas a los humanos probablemente ellos terminen destruyéndote...

-que?

-los humanos carecen de muchas cosas, cierto, pero tienen una fuerza de voluntad en extremo maravillosa, ese es su verdadero poder y es a lo que debes temer

-como quieras, dijo mientras se retiraba, pensando, este que se cree se pasa viendo las estrellas y dice que yo soy la débil

-Soray, dijo Kailos, las estrellas representan el pasado, el presente y el futuro y no por que yo las observe quiere decir que sea débil, sino que me gusta controlarlas...

Acto seguido Kailos levanto su mano y señaló con su dedo el cielo...este se puso oscuro y de repente desaparecieron todas las estrellas del firmamento...

El futuro es ahora muy oscuro... susurro el hombre

Soray observaba a Kailos con sumo cuidado, mientras se preguntaba si todo lo que decían en su mundo sobre él era verdad...había oído desde hace mucho que Kailos era hijo del sol y de la luna y que por ello su poder era infinito pero que por eso mismo sus sentimientos y emociones cambiaban igual que la marea...

-date prisa, Soray, en la mañana mis nuevas sombras deben estar listas para actuar

-si! dijo la chica y se marcho

En el templo de Athenas un joven de cabello azul caminaba tranquilamente, mientras pensaba en lo solitario que resultaba el lugar ahora que casi todos los dorados estaban fuera..él no había querido marcharse, en cierta forma estaba desobedeciendo a su diosa y eso lo mortificaba pero no podía marcharse y abandonar todo eso...eso era su vida...su diosa era su vida...

-qué hermosos pensamientos, Milo de Escorpio...

-qué?

de una nube brillante apareció una chica de larga cabellera negra y vestido rosa

-soy Soray representación de los deseos y he venido aquí para convertirte en la tercera sombra y llevar a mi mundo a la victoria

-sombra? victoria? de que hablas?

-no importa cuando estés de nuestro lado las cosas serán mas claras...igual que Mu y Shaka

-qué? que les haz hecho?

-yo? nada...otras se encargaron de ellos...a mi me toca llevarte a ti...

-si crees que te será tan fácil es por que nunca te haz enfrentado a un caballero dorado

-uhm? no, nunca lo he hecho pero no importa eres humano y por eso no puedes vencerme...tus deseos son tu perdición

-perdición?

-no puedes vencerme mientras tengas ese deseo en tu corazón, después de todo yo te lo puedo conceder, puedo hacer que eso que deseas tanto sea realidad...puedo dártela...

las palabras de la mujer penetraban la mente de Milo como si se tratase de una canción de cuna que poco a poco lo iba hipnotizando, iban entrando a su corazón y con ello el caballero había perdido la batalla antes de comenzar, su deseo era su ruina...unos minutos después cayo al suelo inconsciente...

-obvio, los humanos son tan débiles, no entiendo por que Kailos insiste en usar humanos para eso!

y luego se marcho en la misma nube que llego...

EL cielo se puso oscuro, parecía que iba a haber una gran tormenta pero ni una gota se asomaba...las tres chicas que dormían tranquilamente en la mansión Kido no se habian percatado del gran mal que se había soltado bajo la luz, ahora extinta de las estrellas...

_-duerman, mañana será el día de que la luz y la oscuridad se mezclen y que el mal empiece a emerger... _

-Uyyyy!! no puede ser que vaya tarde de nuevo!!!!

-serena, qué pasa?

-ah, hola Saori-sam es que siempre me agarra tarde OOº

-ahhh, bueno nos vemos luego, chicas, vale

-si, nos vemos luego, Sakura-sam

cada una de las chicas salió de la casa rumbo a sus obligaciones: Serena y Sakura a la escuela y Saori a la Fundación, cada una se acercaba a su destino...

Fundación Kido

-señorita Kido, es necesario que usted organice todo lo relacionado con el festival escolar, es una gran oportunidad para esparcir el conocimiento de las artes en las instituciones

-si ya lo sé, una gran lista de actividades se estarán desarrollando, pero eso también significa que deberé viajar mucho para contactar a esas personas...

-es necesario que lleve con usted un escolta

-escolta? pero buscar uno de confianza en este momento es complicado...

-yo puedo ayudarte si quieres, dijo un joven de cabello azul que llegaba en ese momento

-Milo! que haces aquí?!

-vine a visitarte, acaso te molesta?

Milo llevaba unos pantalones negros y una camisa negra, lo cual le pareció extraño a Saori

-no, para nada...de veras quieres viajar con migo?

-por supuesto! me aburrí de estar en el santuario

-bueno...pues esta bien entonces, mientras puedes estar en la mansión, si?

-de acuerdo!

Mientras iba caminando a la mansión, Milo pensaba en que necesitaba descansar, el gran dolor de cabeza que sentía lo tenia agotado...

-quieres decirme por que le duele la cabeza? acaso Soray no hizo bien su trabajo

-no, Yuna, contesto Kailos mientras miraba lo que sucedía a través de su espejo.

-lo hizo bien pero en este momento esta en un punto medio entre ellos y nosotros, cuando yo lo diga sabrás a lo que me refiero...mientras déjame mirar a las demás...

-el espejo... algún día me dirás lo que dice allí, dijo Yuna, señalando una extraña escritura que rodeaba todo el borde del espejo...

-allí esta escrito mi nombre, para el que lo puede entender, mi verdadero nombre...ahora vete!

Yuna se marcho y Kailos se acerco al espejo cuyas inscripciones empezaron a brillar...

_En la soledad de nuestros pensamientos aflora nuestro verdadero ser, en la soledad de nuestra tristeza se muestra nuestros verdaderos temores, en esos temores bañados de lagrimas aparezco yo como una estrella fugaz a la que le dedicas todas tus emociones..._


	6. Chapter 6

**destino**

El día estaba verdaderamente triste. El sol permanecía oculto lo que le daba al aire un tono que incitaba a la melancolía. Parecía que una fuerte tormenta estaba por comenzar, sin embargo, ni una pequeña gota caía. El frío obligaba a las personas a llevar pesados abrigos, gorras, guantes y bufandas lo cual las volvía más lentas. El clima reflejaba lo que estaba sucediendo con la humanidad y nadie habia notado el cambio…

"_los humanos se percatan de todo cuando ya es más que evidente"…_

Un joven observaba sentado a la orilla de una corniza en uno de los edificios más altos de la ciudad de Tokio. Llevaba una ropa particularmente llamativa, no tanto por ser toda de un blanco radiante, sino por ser extremadamente poco calurosa. El viento jugab_a _con sus rubios cabellos, mientras una sonrisa casi imperceptible se formaba en sus labios...

"_hoy es el comienzo del nacimiento del nuevo mundo…hoy empieza lo que he venido planeando desde hace tantos años..."_

A su lado de una pequeña nube de humo aparece una hermosa mujer que lleva su largo cabello negro en una cola alta, su vestimenta es la normal de una mujer de negocios, falda, blusa y saco, todos de color negro. Un negro tan fuerte como su mirada, como su cabellos, como su misión…

-estás lista, Alkore?

-por supuesto. Tengo una reunión con Saori Kido dentro de unos minutos. Sabes aún no entiendo que pretendes con todo eso de intervenir en la organización del festival que pretende llevar a cabo la fundación Kido

-es simple, el día que el tan ansiado festival se va a llevar a cabo es el mismo día en que los el sol y la luna van a estar alineados…

-eso significa que ese día la entrada a nuestro planeta va a estar abierta?

-así es… aunque nuestro planeta este casi muerto, la energía que queda es todo lo que necesito para dar el cambio en la Tierra, ese día a través de mi el destino de este planeta cambiará y soulers, nuestro amado planeta morirá para renacer más fuerte y majestuoso que nunca…

-por eso necesitabas que las tres estuvieran en el mismo sitio?

-así es. Una vez que la energía que le queda a soulers sea convocada a la Tierra es necesario que el receptor y el convertidor estén en el mismo lugar. Yo soy el receptor pero solo detiny es el convertidor…

-pero destiny es una sola persona, cómo…?

-no te preocupes, yo ya me he encargado de ello…tu haz lo que te encargue

-bien! Dijo la chica mientras se marchaba..

"_destiny…en mi planeta todos representan una emoción, un sentimiento, un deseo…detiny representa aquello que no puede ser cambiado y es por ello que sus actos son los únicos que no pueden ser corregidos…yo te he de despertar así conseguiré que el mundo que prometí crear sea finalmente construido"_

**Fundación Kido**

Una gran oficina que muestra una perfecta panorámica de la ciudad de Tokio, hermosos y costosos muebles llenan el ambiente de elegancia y perfección. En medio de este lugar una hermosa mujer de largo cabello lila, sostiene una conversación telefónica para posteriormente atender a la persona a la cual había citado desde el día anterior…

-señorita, Kido. La señorita Alcore ha llegado

-hágala pasar

Una mujer de mirada fría y firmes propósitos entra al lugar teniendo muy claro que es observada desde la azotea de un edificio

-hola, es un placer conocerla al fin, señorita Saori

-lo mismo digo, tome asiento. Empresas Kido se sorprendió mucho cuando la fundación soulers se intereso en co patrocinar el festival cultural

-bueno, nuestro jefe tiene particular interés debido a las personas que van a participar en el evento. Además es realmente interesante el hecho de que el festival para representar la cultura japonesa no se vaya a llevar a cabo en Japón

-si, eso es verdad es una de las cosas que ha vuelto más atractivo el festival

-ya sabe dónde se va a llevar a cabo?

-sí. Será en Inglaterra

-ya veo… el rostro de la mujer denota que algo le preocupa, mientras en su mente una voz, un susurro le dice suavemente _"no te desconcentres…tu labor es importante y una falla es imperdonable…"_

-pasa algo?

-ah. No, Inglaterra es un hermoso lugar, hace tiempo que no v_oy por allá…_

-los documentos con los cuales empresas soulers se compromete a brindarnos el apoyo en lo que se necesite están acá

-gracias. Y dígame ya sabe que clase de evento será con exactitud?

-habrá muestras de todo tipo que reflejen el arte y la cultura japonesa

-que interesante…

-su jefe, estará presente?

-claro! No se lo perdería por nada del mundo

-bueno, como ya firmo los papeles, no se si tiene alguna otra pregunta?

-no. Me voy

Al ponerse de pie, y tomar la mano para despedirse, un pensamiento, una orden encubierta viaja a la mente de la desprotegida señorita Kido.

"_después de la canción en el piano, usted y sus amigas Serena y Sakura deben subir al escenario, defender a todos los presentes aunque se revele sus identidades"_

-bueno, que tenga un buen día!

**En algún lugar, frente a un espejo**

-vaya, hiciste bien lo que Kailos te ordeno

- Amarilis…no entiendo el plan de Kailos, para que quiere que las chicas se revelen?

-eso es fácil…una vez que se revelen ya no tendrían más nada que esconder, sus almas estarán expuestas y tu sabes querida que no hay forma más fácil de que Kailos entre a la mente y el alma de alguien que cuando están expuestas…

**Casa de los Kinomoto**

-Sakura, hazme caso, ya que vas a ir a Inglaterra, debes ir a visitar a Eriol!

-ya te dije que no! Kero voy a viajar para ayudar a Saori en lo que necesite no para visitar a nadie, a demás si él no me visita a mi por que tengo que hacerlo yo?!

-Sakura y cuanto vas a estar alla? Te llevas las cartas?

-si, me las voy a llevar. Saori dijo que el festival dura tres días y estaremos toda la semana preparándolo todo

Mientras ellos discutían suena el teléfono

-si? Bueno? Habla Kinomoto

-hola, Sakura. Es Serena

-Hola! Qué pasa? Estas lista? Hoy pasaremos la noche en casa de Saori para irnos mañana muy temprano para Inglaterra

-O.ó ya lo sé…ya tengo todo listo, nos vemos allá

-vale!

Unas sino oras más tarde la mansión Kido recibía a sus nuevas huéspedes…

"_está c_asa es tan gran_e que a veces me parece que me voy a perder en ella…qué esto? Es una biblioteca…qué gande! Apuesto a que debe haber cosas muuuy interesantes, pero deben ser muy difíciles T'T"_

_-_hola!

-aahhh!

-lo siento, no quise asustarte por favor perdóname

Del susto que se había llevado, Serena había caído al suelo, pero un amable chico de cabello lila le tendió una mano para ayudarle a levantarse…

-ehh, gracias…quién eres tu?

-ni nombre es Mu. Soy …ehhh….vine a visitar a Saori

Los ojos de la chica _se _iluminaron cual si hubiese visto algo tremendamente maravilloso

-eres uno de los caballeros?

-eh, veo que Saori te hablo de nosotros. Si, soy el caballero dorado de Aries y tu eres?

-mi nombre es Serena Tsukino, mucho gusto. Dijo mientras hacia una reverencia

-el placer es todo mió, Serena

-y qué haces aquí?

-me gusta leer así que decidí esperar a que Saori llegase en este lugar. Ella me invito a viajar con ustedes para lo del festival

-de veras?

-si, no te agrada la idea

Serena no pudo evitar ponerse colorada por el tono de voz que el chico había usado…

-ehh, no, claro que me parece bien

-me alegra, espero que nos llevemos bien. Para mí será un honor estar cerca de una chica tan linda como tu

-gracias…

-ah veo que aquí estas!

-Shaka, al fin llegas….

"_**en el mundo no existe algo como las coincidencias, solo existe aquello que está predeterminado, lo inevitable…sin embargo, aquellos que poseen el poder para anticiparse a tales eventos son aquellos que pueden dominar el destino…esa persona soy yo…"**_


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6. Inglaterra**

Mansión Kido

En la biblioteca encontramos a tres personas que muy alegremente se encuentran platicando sobre sus vidas. Mu y Shaka hablan con Serena de cómo es la vida de un caballero; sin embargo mientras ellos platican la joven rubia que los acompañaba los observaba atentamente. Se daba cuenta de cuanto había cambiado su vida: ahora casi nunca se transformaba en salior moon, extrañamente desde la última vez las luchas habían cesado y además se había sentido por un tiempo tremendamente sola ¡pero ahora no! Tenía a Saori y a Sakura y estos dos chicos parecían muy amables, aunque a su parecer el negro no les quedaba muy bien.

Serena fue sacada de sus pensamientos por otra persona más que se les unió en la habitación.

¿?: Vaya, pero sí aquí estaba. Saori me pidió que los buscara.

Mu: ¡Milo! Tu también estas acá. Pensé que no querías dejar el Santuario.

Milo: Así es…pero ahora esto me parece más importante.

Los presentes guardaron silencio ya que no entendían muy bien la actitud de Milo.

Shaka: Ehm, los presento, dijo para cortar el incomodo silencio. Ella es, dijo señalando a Serena, una amiga de Saori que nos acompañará a Inglaterra.

Miloo: Mucho gusto, yo soy Milo, caballero dorado de escorpión, dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mano a la joven.

Serena: Mucho gusto.

Mu: Bueno, vamos. Dijiste que Saori nos mando a buscar.

Todos los presentes se dirigieron al salón principal donde estaba Saori con Sakura que ya había llegado.

Saori: Bueno, Tatsumi ya tiene el equipaje en el auto. Antes de irnos ¿tienen alguna pregunta?

Como nadie dijo nada se dirigieron al coche y tomaron rumbo al aeropuerto, dónde el avión privado de la Fundación Kido los esperaba.

Serena estaba hiperactiva por la sola idea de viajar en un avión privado y por ello había mucho alboroto en el sitio. Mu la observaba detenidamente, por alguna extraña razón esa chiquilla le recordaba mucho a Kiki.

Serena: ¿Qué me miras tanto? Dijo mientras se ruborizaba un poco por la penetrante mirada del caballero de Aries.

Mu: Que estas llena de vida…

Serena: Sabes, dijo pausadamente, hace poco pensé que mi vida era horrible pero parece que me equivoque, soy muy feliz de haberlos conocidos a todos ustedes.

Mu: Yo también estoy feliz de conocerte, Serena.

En ese momento el avión comenzó su vuelo y por el movimiento del mismo, Serena no pudo mantener el equilibrio y callo sobre los regazos del caballero.

Serena: Perdón ¡qué pena!

Mu: No te preocupes ¿te haz lastimado?

Serena: No. Estoy bien. En ese momento la joven se percató que estaba sumamente cerca de Mu, estaban cara a cara, la respiración de Mu era el aire de Serena. El rubor en las mejillas de ambos era notorio y el tiempo se detuvo por un segundo eterno en el que el destino de Serena fue sellado.

Un pensamiento flujo hacia la mente del caballero de Aries, un pensamiento del cual él mismo no era conciente, un pensamiento que encubría una orden, una orden que a través de una mirada fue dada a la joven representante de la luna en la tierra.

"_Cuando aquello que ames se vea en peligro el poder debe fluir a tus manos y sin temor debes enfrentar el mal por que tu eres el amor en esta tierra"._

La joven hechicera observaba emocionada el paisaje que se ofrecía. Su mente viajaba y recordaba la vez en que había conocido Inglaterra. Recordaba a su hermano, a Yukito, a Tomoyo y por supuesto a Lee…su rostro se entristeció de repente.

Un caballero de rubia cabellera le observaba sin ocultar su interés. Sus hermosos ojos azules contemplaban a la chica tratando de entender como alguien tan bella podía estar tan triste.

Shaka: ¿Conoces Inglaterra?

Sakura: ¿Oeh? Si, viene hace unos años con mi hermano y unos amigos, dijo mientras dejaba de lado sus tristes pensamientos…

Shaka: Y puedo saber ¿porqué eso te pone tan triste?

Sakura: por que ellos se fueron y me dejaron sola, duele recordar esos tiempos y ahora… Sakura no pudo terminar la frase por que se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y ahora, trató de terminar la frase.

Shaka: Y ahora nos tienes a nosotros, dijo el rubio para terminar la frase que la chica había comenzado.

Sakura: sí, lo sé, pero…

Shaka: Pero puedes contar con migo para lo que necesites, dijo interrumpiendo a la castaña. Te ofrezco mi vida si está pudiese servirte de algo…

Sakura no pudo decir nada, era la primera vez que le decían algo como eso, solamente sintió como el rubor subía por su rostro y para evitar que el rubio se percatará de ello volvió su rostro a la ventana al tiempo que con un hilillo de voz pronuncio un silencioso "gracias".

Saori Kido permanecía en silencio en uno de los asientos de la parte delantera del avión. Se encontraba muy callada, mirando hacia la nada, mirando el pasado. No podía dejar de pensar en Sella, lo extrañaba mucho y aunque sabía que lo que hacía era lo mejor para él no dejaba de dolerle.

Milo: Estoy muy contento de poder estar aquí. Aprecio todo lo que haces por nosotros.

Saori: Yo no he hecho nada. Solo les he causado problemas.

Milo: ¡Eso no es verdad! Tu eres la fuerza que impulsa a cada caballero a seguir adelante y nos has dado una segunda oportunidad de seguir con vida.

Saori: los dioses han sido benévolos y han dicho que no interferirán con el destino de la tierra de nuevo.

Milo: Ellos han visto la nobleza de tu corazón. Milo se acerco a la diosa. Yo creo profundamente que no hay nada en este mundo que sea más poderoso que la luz que tu representas y seré dichoso si algún día puedo morir protegiéndote.

Saori guardo silencio. La sola idea de que Milo o cualquier otro de sus santos muriera la destrozaba.

Saori: Yo…yo no voy a permitir que ninguno de ustedes muera. Al algo vuelve a suceder seré yo quién los proteja.

Un enorme cuarto blanco con solo dos objetos en su interior: un sofá grande en el cual permanece sentado un chico de rubia cabellera, ojos como cristales y sonrisa sarcástica. Por sobre ello un enorme espejo, su enorme y ovalada forma domina por completo la habitación, está enmarcado por gemas de todos tamaños y una extraña escritura, la cual no puede ser leída por cualquiera…

Kailos: "Su viaje ha comenzado, tal y como lo he planeado las tres gemas blancas y las tres negras viajan juntas a Inglaterra. Todo es perfecto"

Una mujer de enorme cabellera negra está en la puerta observando silenciosamente a su amo. Está acostumbrada a estar en la oscuridad, a pasar desapercibida; pero sus pensamientos se niegan a aceptar lo evidente: su mundo está por cambiar…

Kailos: Alkore, ¿necesitas algo?

Sin inmutarse pues está acostumbrada a que su señor sea capaz de percibir hasta el más mínimo movimiento a su alrededor, se acerca a él. Con el debido respeto y toda la humildad que le es posible demostrar se dirige a él.

Alkore: No, sólo te venía a decir que el hotel en Inglaterra está listo, todos esperamos la llegada de tus elegidas.

Kailos: ¡Perfecto! Pronto Destiny será liberada, estoy verdaderamente ansioso.

Alkore: Mi señor ¿porqué Inglaterra? Todos ya se encontraban en Japón, no hubiese sido más fácil…

Kailos: Japón no es un lugar dónde se encuentre concentrada la cantidad de magia que este evento necesita, en cambio Inglaterra rebosa de magia, es por ello que les he enviado allí.

Alkore: Comprendo...pero en este lugar se encuentran esos magos, los descendientes de Cloe, eso es peligroso.

Kailos: ¡Peligroso! Alkore, deberás crees que ¿no me he tenido en cuenta esto? Cuento con que la reencarnación de Cloe y los poderosos miembros de la familia Lee aparezcan.

Alkore: ¿Qué?

Kailos: Para que todo funcione el mundo debe cambiar y esto no se hará al menos que se fuerce la situación.

Alkore: ¿Forzar?

Kailos: Ellas van a darse cuenta de lo que verdaderamente les importa, en ese momento el mundo cambiará y luego será hora de que Destiny aparezca.


End file.
